Healing
by 8annie81
Summary: It's really our fault this one...but I felt it needed closure. I won't say more for fear of spoiling it.


Raph paced in the turtles main room. He'd been pacing for two hours. He looked absolutly furious, but Mikey couldn't help poking fun at him. "Dude I think you've worn a groove into the floor."

He growled and kept pacing. Straining to ignore what he wanted most.

"Well don't strain your vocal cords."

Raph stopped mid pace with his back turned to Mikey. He curled his hands into fists. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Mikey frowned. He opened his mouth to respond, but a furry hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Michelangelo have you completed your chores?"

Mikey squirmed. "Well uh...not really, no."

"Why not do that then to get it out of your way."

Mikey sighed. "Hai sensei."

"Good. Raphael my son may I have a word with you?"

It had been three days since his tempermantal son had lost his temper-at a person at least. He was on his third punching bag and that one was on its last limb.

Raph grunted then after a moment sighed and spoke. "Yeah sure." He followed his master to his room shut the door and sat criss-crossed in his normal spot.

Splinter sat in front of him. "Your behavior lately has been remarkable, but I worry if something is the matter."

"I'm doing just fine Master Splinter." Raph said a little too quickly.

Splinter raised his eyebrows at his son. Raph looked away and mumbled something even Splinters ears couldn't pick up. "What was that my son?"

"I said..." He mumbled again. Raph took a deep breath. "I'm tryin to quit..." Raph cleared his throat and tried to repeat the word he'd mumbled, but the best he could manage was still incoeherent. "I can't say it." Raph said growing angry.

Splinter reached forward and put a hand on Raphaels shoulder.

Raphael squeezed his eyes shut. "Master Splinter I been tryin to quit drinking."

Splinters face went blank. He shook off his suprize and tried a smile. "I am proud of you my son, and very proud you realize you have a problem. However if you simply stop this habit it could be very painfull."

Raph chuckled darkly. "Already is."

His sensei held a serious expression. "I once mused to your brothers that I would make certain you did not leave our lair for your two weeks grounding. Donatello told me that if I were to try to force you to go two weeks without alcohol you could have a serious reprocussion."

Raph said nothing, but his confused expression told Splinter to keep explaining.

"He told me the worst case could be that you would die."

"At my own hands most likely."

"I mean this Raphael. We should consort with your brother Donatello on the best way to handle this."

"Triple A Donatello." Raph retorted.

Splinter raised his eyebrows again.

"Alright alright!" Raph said hopeing to get Splinter to stop giving him 'the look'. "I'm just a little fried. Nothin to drink in two days. I'm itching to get in a fight if it justifys a drink."

"It does not. Remember that." Splinter said and walked to the door. Raph began to stand too, but Splinter raised his hand. "My sons!" He called.

"What!" Raph said shocked. He hadn't expected Splinter to tell everyone so quickly.

Donnie, Leo, and Mikey lined up in front of their master. "Raphael has told me he is attempting to stop his drinking habit. He will need all of our help."

Mikey must have found something funny because he doubled over laughing. When he finally stopped his brothers and Master Splinter were glaring at him. "Oh. You're serious!"

"Very Michelangelo." Splinter said sternly. "This will be very difficult for your brother. He will need the support of everyone."

"With all due respect Master Splinter...couldn't we just force him to quit?"

"No my son that could be very bad for him."

Leo scratched the back of his neck. "How? Quitting should be good for him. Right?"

"Yes, but not necessarily. By my calculation Raph has been drinking at least once a week since we met Mr. Jones." Donnie cut Raph off with a knowing look as he began to object. Raph crossed his arms and avoided the look as Don continued. "I assume he drank before that as well, but! Even if this didn't start until he met Mr. Jones that is still long enough for there to be serious physical reprocutions."

"Say wha?" Said Mikey a bit loudly.

"It means that when you're addicted to alcohol you have an actual physical need for it."

Raph snorted. "I ain't dependent on nothing."

"Raph." Donnie said in his lecture voice. "How many days has it been?"

Raph grumbled and held up two fingers.

"And have you ever tried to quit before?"

"Well a couple times. What's your point?"

"And what is the longest amount of time you've ever gone?"

Frowning and turning slightly away from his family Raph snorted. "That don't matter. All'st matters's I'm quiting now, right?"

Donnie crossed his arms and turned to Splinter with an 'I'm skeptic at best' look.

"What is the longest you have gone my son?"

Raph mumbled still faceing no one.

"What?" Mikey asked coursly.

"I said I ain't gone a week without dinking. There happy Donnie?" He said sarcasticly.

"Mmmhhmm." Donnie hummed.

Raph rolled his eyes. "An I won't make it a week at this rate." He mumbled almost too low for Splinter to hear.

Having prossesed his data the encyclapedic turtle paused. "Raph...have you ever had a problem with shaking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph demanded while Mikey snickered.

"No, no I don't mean like in fear. Like when you're anxious. Do your hands ever start trembling?"

"No. They don't." Raph said annoyed.

"Are you sure? Cause that is a sypmtom of common withdrawl..." Donnie dragged out hoping his brother would reveil more.

Raph scowled and hit Mikey over the head. "Maybe. Just a little, but when it gets to be a problem I do this." He said hitting Mikey over the head again. "Or this." He said spinning his sai.

"Ow!" Mikey said rubbing the back of his head. "Well gee Raph. Glad I could help."

"Grrrr whatever Mikey." Raph said still spinning his sais.

"Wait a second Raph." Leo said looking at him closely. "Are your hands shaking now?" He asked.

The others thought for a moment. This was exactually what Raph said he did so it wasen't too far a stretch to think.

"Raph." Leo sad again just as calmly. "Are they?"

Everyone stood perfectly still waiting for Raphs answer. Even Raph had stopped spinning his sais' to stand still.

Clenching his sais' tightly he let out a breath he'd been holding. "Just a bit." He admitted. And like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders he continued. "A lot actually. An it's kinda freakin me out."

"Wow." Mikey muttered. He was standing closest to Raph so he could see Raphs hands better than his brothers. "Dude you are shaking! Like really bad! He's gonna be okay right Donnie?"

"Yes Mikey. He should be fine although I may need to obtain some supplies for dealing with the more drastic symptoms."

"What kind of supplies?" Mikey said still realing from the discovery. "Like a turtle sized coffin!"

"Mikey!" Leo gasped.

Raph scoffed. "I think we'll need one Mikeys size." Then on a sadder note he added. "I did nearly kill im last time I tried quittin."

"I see. Is that what brought you to this decision my son?" Splinter observed.

"It-it's part of it. Kinda." Raph said retrieving his sais' from his belt to spin them.

Splinter waited giving his son time to say more. When he saw that he would not he turned to Donatello. "What is the best course of action my son?"


End file.
